Ajedrez
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: A Lelouch le gusta mucho jugar ajedrez. Y eso Suzaku lo sabe perfectamente. Oneshot Shonen Ai SuzakuxLelouch


Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic en esta sección,aún así,espero les agrade y me dejen un review. Enjoy it! nwn

______________________________________________________________________________________

A Lelouch le gustaba mucho el ajedrez.

Para él, no era sólo un simple pasatiempo. Era mucho más que eso, era una prueba de estrategia, de sabiduría, de... poder. El ajedrez era una de las formas favoritas de Lelouch para demostrar poder y grandeza. Y nadie podía vencerlo en el ajedrez. Porque en ese juego, Lelouch era el Rey indiscutible.

Y eso lo sabía Suzaku.

El castaño sabía de la obsesión de su amigo por tan maravilloso juego. Recordaba que, de niños, le gustaba mucho retarlo, a pesar de que sabía que terminaría perdiendo la partida. Pero lo hacía porque jugar al ajedrez hacía sonreír a Lelouch, y le hacía feliz. Y Suzaku amaba ver a Lelouch sonreír.

Por eso no dudó en retarlo una vez más, aquella tarde de invierno. La nieve caía copiosamente afuera, y dentro, en la Academia Ashford, el calor de las aulas ya vacías era demasiado acogedor. A pesar de que las clases habían terminado, ambos chicos aún se encontraban en el Aula de Literatura, pues era su turno de limpiar. La tarde comenzaba a caer, y Suzaku se dió cuenta, al mirar por la ventana, que el crepúsculo estaba cerca, y que la noche pronto llegaría. Era su oportunidad, la oportunidad que estaba esperando, y no podía escapársele de las manos tan fácil.

-¿Lelouch?- comenzó el de ojos verdes, en una voz tan baja que Lelouch no lo habría escuchado si no hubiese tenido buen oído.

-¿Si, Suzaku?

-Quería… saber si... quisieras jugar una partida de ajedrez conmigo. Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos...- continuó Suzaku, escogiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra para que su amigo no se negara.

-Me parece buena idea- aceptó Lelouch, sonriendo a medio labio. Sabía que iba a ganar, pero aún así, decidió aceptar la propuesta, solamente por diversión. Y, siendo sinceros, también por demostrar su superioridad en ese "inocente" juego.

Ambos se sentaron en el escritorio del profesor, junto a la ventana, y Suzaku sacó un tablero de Ajedrez de un armario cercano. Sacó las piezas, y comenzó a separar las negras de las blancas. Le dió a su compañero las piezas negras, pues sabía que eran sus favoritas. Él decía que era porque el negro era su color preferido, pero Suzaku había tenido anteriormente el presentimiento de que era porque Lelouch era como... como un Rey Oscuro, un gobernante condenadamente hermoso..pero a la vez, despiadado.

Una vez colocadas las piezas en sus respectivos lugares, Suzaku dio inicio al juego, pues era él quien tenía las piezas blancas, y por consiguiente, el primero en mover. Avanzó dos peones al frente, y esperó el contraataque de Lelouch con una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro.

El de ojos violeta avanzó un caballo, el castaño siguió con un peón más, y así comenzó una partida de ajedrez durante la cual ambos chicos pusieron a prueba el intelecto del contrario. Lelouch comprobó que su amigo había mejorado hasta llegar a límites insospechables, pues, a pesar de que él llevaba la ventaja, como había supuesto desde un principio, Suzaku le seguía por muy poco. Era un juego casi parejo.

-Mejoraste mucho, Suzaku- comentó Lelouch, moviendo una torre justo al sitio donde descansaba un alfil contrario, derrotando así a la pieza.

-Aun no soy tan bueno como tú- respondió el otro, avanzando un caballo en diagonal hasta llegar casi frente al Rey Negro, el cual sólo se hallaba protegido por dos peones, uno de los cuales fue vencido por la pieza blanca.

El heredero al trono notó la estrategia de Suzaku así que de inmediato tomó medidas defensivas. Miró al castaño sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no era amable o alentadora, era... seductora.

Un rubor comenzó a extenderse en las mejillas del piloto del Lancelot al ver a su amigo sonreír de tal forma. Intentaba controlar los impulsos que invadían todo su ser en aquel momento, impulsos que le pedían besar a Lelouch de una manera descontrolada, desgastar sus labios, probar el sabor de su boca. Y esa sonrisa del ojivioleta no lo estaba ayudando mucho a controlarse, al contrario, le incitaba a hacer caso a sus ideas.

-Hey, Lelouch... el Rey Negro está a punto de ser vencido-comentó el castaño, mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad? Acabo de mover al Rey, así que está a salvo por ahora, pero el juego aún no termina.

-Ya lo veremos.

De pronto, Suzaku se abalanzó sobre su compañero por sobre la mesa, tirando las piezas de ajedrez y haciendo que Lelouch cayese al suelo con él encima, quedando sus rostros a una distancia casi inexistente. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, segundos que parecieron una eternidad, segundos de una extraña incertidumbre. El silencio en el sitio era casi tangible, pero fue interrumpido por la voz del de ojos verdes.

-Jaque al Rey.

El Caballero Blanco se inclinó y besó desesperadamente los labios del Príncipe de Britannia, quien solamente atinó a responder el beso intentando seguir el ritmo que le marcaba el otro. Dejó que Suzaku explorara su boca con su lengua intrépida, disfrutando aquel beso sobremanera. Se dio incluso el lujo de morder los labios del castaño, quien emitió un largo y pronunciado suspiro ante tal acción inesperada.

Se separaron cuando el oxígeno comenzó a ser necesario para ambos, dejando entre los dos un espacio realmente reducido. Se miraron, y se sonrieron como si fueran niños que acaban de hacer una travesura, una enorme travesura.

-¿Quien ganó el juego entonces, Suzaku? -preguntó Lelouch entre susurros, fijando sus ojos en los ajenos. Violeta desafiante contra verde tranquilo.

-No lo sé.. tu lo dijiste, el juego aún no termina. El Rey aún puede vencer a cualquier pieza, como ese caballo que está haciendo jaque -respondió el otro, sonriendo sin perder la conexión de miradas.

-¿Y qué pasa si el Rey no quiere vencer al caballo? -inquirió el pelinegro, divertido.

-Entonces se declara Jaque Mate y el Rey cae.

-Qué lastima, creo que perdí el juego- rió, acariciando los cabellos castaños de Suzaku.

-Siempre podemos jugar de nuevo...ahora, si te apetece-comentó el ojiverde, comenzando a hacer una suave fricción entre su cadera y la ajena, a la par que colaba su mano derecha entre las ropas escolares de Lelouch, quien comenzó a sonrojarse, pero no detuvo la acción de Suzaku.

-Está bien, siempre y cuando el Rey no esté debajo de ese caballo.


End file.
